Windows for souls
by Life.in.HarryPotter.Land
Summary: What happens when Draco meets a muggle girl with a secret that is to huge to keep hidden. Will he find out and hate her? Will he learn to love her? Will some one die? Post D/H - Draco x OC
1. The Beginning

**A Big shout out to my amazing editor Tiana! I don't think this story would have made it onto paper if it wasn't for her. Hope you guys enjoy! It's my first story!**

**Chapter 1**

I strolled through Oxford Street in muggle London, listening to the bustle of the busy street and browsing at the strange shops and dodging the muggles.

_Oh yes, me, Draco Malfoy in Muggle London..._

I scanned the different shops I passed. Perfume shops, clothes shops, beauty shops... I cringed moving to the other side of the cobbled street keeping as much distance from the beauty shop as possible. I shuddered, thinking about the last time I was dragged into one of those things. There was lots of makeup, lots of pink and lots of...Women.

_Not that it was a bad thing when it came to women._

I smirked

_It's just bad when they want to talk to you about their issues._

My face fell again.

The curved letters of a sign a couple of meters ahead caught my eye, I peered up at it.

_Jersey Books._

I stopped at the entrance and tilted to my right, glancing at the row upon row of books set up in the small shop. My eyes scanned the interior and I smiled. It looked homely and surprisingly comfortable with the carpeted floors, plush chairs scattered around and the soft brown colour tones.

_Jeeze Draco, way to sound like a real man._

I frowned letting out a small cough and looking to the ground. Like hell I wasn't a real man. Going on from my original thought I shook my head slightly, knowing that I should tell Granger about this little shop, it would probably be her kind of heaven. I chuckled as I wandered in, imagining Hermione's face when she saw the shop. I let the warmed air wrap around me and I felt my shoulders loosen. I started to ponder not even mentioning the shop to Hermione and keeping it for myself. That sounded like a very good idea. I stopped off to the corner, making sure no muggle could accidentally brush past me and reveal my presence in the small shop. Adjusting my invisibility spell I thought back to the end of the war.

Ever since I joined the Order everybody had easily accepted common ground with me, surprisingly. I know that being nice won't hurt anyone but I'm pretty sure doing things like searching for everybody's Christmas present is still a pain in the ass. It had been five years since the fall of voldemort and we were celebrating of course, most of us remembering the pain on that day and rejoicing that we are still alive.

I shoved my hands, along with my wand, into my robe pockets and started walking around the book shop, easily avoiding people and checking out the books as I passed. After a couple of minutes of aimlessly wondering through the aisles I found the History section. My eyes widened at the amount of books there were. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a book;

_The history of many worlds_

I sighed and reminded myself that I had to come back another day when the streets weren't so busy and get this for Hermione without my invisibility spell cast upon myself.

I turned my head and made direct eye contact with a girl sitting at the information desk at the far end of the aisle. Feeling a jolt of awareness run up my spine, I slowly looked behind me, praying she was gazing at a different person.

_How could she possibly see you when you have an invisibility spell cast?_

I scoffed at my sudden realisation, thinking of how much of an idiot I was and looked back to the girl. This time she had her head cocked and an eyebrow raised. I took a deep breath, making sure my magic was still flowing around me and started to move off the other side of the aisle.

Her eyes followed me

_Oh shit._

I looked around nervously and reassured myself. I looked back to the girl; she was still looking fixedly at me.

_It's okay... Try waving._

She waved back.

My brain went into overload so I turned and ran out of the shop, barely dodging people as I flew past and straight to the disapperating point and disapperated to the Malfoy manor. I felt my stomach clench and gurgle as I landed in the hall way and I held a hand against the wall as I leaned over and dry retched. After a minute or two I stood up and adjusted myself. I walked through the halls and into my private study, the one that was once my fathers.

I pulled out my wand and flicked it at the fire place causing a fire to erupt and start to crackle, heating up the room instantly and giving me a sense of safety.

How could she have possibly seen me? Some Muggle girl looking through my expertly strengthened magic as if she were looking through a window. I shuddered; no one was allowed to read me like that. Especially a muggle girl.

_A pretty muggle girl._

What? Just because her long, straight brown hair hung like a curtain of silk and her cheeks were tainted with a pink that had probably been there since she was born and her swirling, bluey - green eyes...

_I will go back tomorrow and see what happens_

I thought, grabbing a glass of fire whisky and sitting in the chair by the fire.

_Yes, tomorrow._

The next morning I awoke in the very same chair, my head on my shoulder and my arm slung out, still clutching the glass. I groaned screwing my eyes Closed. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. I managed to convince myself to get up and go look in the mirror.

Not a good idea.

My hair was in every direction, my clothes crumpled and uncomfortable and there were bags under my eyes.

"_You don't have to do this Draco."_

I faintly heard the glass that was once in my hand smash on the wooden floor when an image flashed into the mirrors surface.

_There were tears running down my face, I was clutching at the sink and I knew... I KNEW I was weak. Weak enough to feel despair when I watched Dumbledore fall, weak enough to want to run away from this and pretend I was a common muggle._

"_I'll kill your family and then you Draco"_

"NO"

I screamed at the mirror, helpless and pathetic. I couldn't breathe and I clutched at the tie at my neck. I could feel it inching up, wrapping around my throat.

"_No one can kill me Draco, not when I live _in _you."_

"NO"

I screamed again, seeing his face laughing at my pain

"I CHANGED SIDES"

I yelled at the reflection.

"_You can't change sides with your own mind Draco."_

"_Draco?" _

_I looked up to see Harry, fuming, clutching his wand and stamping towards me. I could feel the pain again, the pain of being ripped to pieces by a simple spell that was yet to be spilt out of his mouth._

"_Draco!"_

I felt myself being ripped from the memory and back into reality. Potters angry eyes were no longer there but instead were a pair of amber eyes swirling in shock and blue eyes staring at me in concern. I turned, stumbling slightly. Ron Weasley gripped my shoulder in support and spoke.

"What were you doin' mate? You looked like you were about to hang yourself." I watched as he cringed, probably remembering the sight.

"Draco..."

I turned to Hermione, the shock evident on her face.

"Has this happened before?"

I shook my head.

_Liar._

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked pushing myself away from the red-head and fixing my tie while running my fingers through my hair.

"We came to tell you about the remaining death eater movement." Hermione said frowning at me. It was probably the way I brushed the subject off.

"Well?" I said after a few minutes of silence. Both pair of eyes avoided mine, which could only be bad news.

"We lost them." Ron said speaking up again.

I exploded.

"HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU LOSE THEM?"

"Draco calm do..."

"I will NOT _calm down, _you insolent FOOLS!"

I picked up the nearest solid object and threw it at the wall. It shattered and left me staring at a wall. I reeled, finally realising what was going on.

_Feels good doesn't it Draco._

"No" I whispered clutching my head as I stumbled backwards.

_To me, you look just like your father, worthless and weak. That's why I killed him._

"Please." I gasped out. I felt a slick tear run out of corner of my eye.

Then I felt hands on my shoulders and on my legs, hoisting me onto the soft fabric of what I assumed to be my bed. Then my mouth was pried open. I struggled but strong hands were holding my wrists. I felt the disgusting essence of a potion slip down my throat. I gagged trying to spit it out but a pair of hands grabbed my jaw and slammed it closed, ensuring that I swallowed. Finally I opened my eyes just a crack. I saw Hermione frowning at me in concern and I saw Ron hug her for comfort.

A movement at the edge of my vision caught my interest. Slowly I let my eyes roam over to the corner of my room.

It was her.

She was just standing there with a sad smile. I stared at her as she gestured towards me; waving like I did yesterday and my eyes caught a bracelet on her arm. It looked to be pure light.

"It's magic" I heard a faint voice from her but her mouth didn't move.

I stared at the circle enclosed around her wrist in fascination. In was only thin but one moment it was a blurry yellowish light and the next it was bright white sparks travelling in a circle. I blinked once and the image of the girl disappeared and the room was dark. I sat up quickly scanning my surroundings.

Hermione stared at me when she captured my gaze.

"How do you feel?"

I shrugged, not comfortable in revealing my feelings. I mentally slapped myself, remembering that I couldn't be an idiot around friends, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Tired and confused" I finally admitted, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and pushing my feet to the ground.

Hermione nodded and offered her hand. I took it gently and she pulled me up with surprising strength. I gave a curt nod in thanks and stretched my back.

"Is it evening?" I asked staring out the window; I narrowed my eyes because I couldn't see the gardens.

"No. You were out for a couple of hours though."

Hermione flicked her wand the blackness started to recede from the windows and light started to shine through. I turned towards the bright witch and scowled.

"What did you shove down my throat?"

She let out an amused smile.

"A dreamless draught"

I frowned in confusion and stared at the ground.

"But I was awake"

I looked up and she was gone.

*****  
>READ AND REVIEW!<br>Thanks so much for reading :3**


	2. What's going on?

**Chapter 2**

I ran a shaky hand through my hair, purely out of habit, and continued to pace. What the hell was I doing, obsessing over something that probably didn't even happen? Right?

_Wrong._

I let out a frustrated groan and ran the base of my palms over my eyes. I was way too tired and way too stressed about this situation. My shoulders slumped and I redirected my pacing into the dining room. I sat down at the head of the table and stared at the candle holder in the middle of the humungous table.

"Does Master Draco need anything from Winky?"

I jumped and looked to my left quickly to see my small house elf looking up at me with wide eyes. I decided to send her off but then a thought occurred to me.

"Why yes Winky. Will you please fetch Mr. Potter for me please?"

The small elf bowed and was gone with a soft pop.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Harry whispered glancing around the corner they had taken up for observation. It was dark and smelled slightly of off cheese. There was a stack of crates to his right and to his left was Draco, beyond that was the hustle and bustle of oxford street.

_I'd much prefer to watch something from in the middle of the street, where the sunlight was and where it smelt...better than this. _

Harry thought winkling his nose and looking back to Draco.

"We're watching" I mumbled back, sensing Harry's discomfort but keeping my eyes secured on the shops entrance.

Harry moved, shifting the invisibility cloak slightly. I shot out a hand and grabbed his arm to keep him still.

"What on earth is wrong with you Draco?" He asked me in a hushed tone.

"I thought I explained it quite clearly at the manor?" I grumbled.

"No, you started pacing and mumbling things while I sat in a chair until you finally looked at me and said AH HUH!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I insisted.

When I looked back to the shop I saw the girl leaning down and clicking the lock into place at the bottom of the door. She flicked her hair off her face and over her shoulder, while shifting her black handbag on her arm. I scanned her wrist with my eyes until I was certain they would pop out of my head, but found nothing... Suddenly I realised what was happening;

"She's leaving!" I almost shouted.

"I can see that." Harry stated in a bored tone. I would have mock laughed if I didn't want to punch him so much.

"Harry, just shut up will you?"

"Oh feisty today are we Malfoy"

"On your last warning Potter"

"Oh I have warnings now?"

Harry shifted again and adjusted his glasses, pushing them further up his nose.

"Why don't you go tell that girl, your obsessing over, that you've had enough of me?"

My eyes flashed to where he was indicating and I saw the girl sit at a small table at the coffee shop across the road, about 10 meters away from us.

I decided to take some initiative and thumped harry on the arm before removing myself from underneath the cloak. I heard a grunt of pain and I smirked. I secured my invisibility charm and turned back to the spot I knew harry would be.

"Oh and Ginevra would have your head if she heard about you helping me stalk a girl"

I heard a scoff and saw the famous wizard pop his head out of the air.

"Like you would say anything"

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish"

"Pothead"

"Ferret"

"Get out of here"

"Gladly"

And with that the boy who lived disappeared.

I cleared my throat and fixed my robes, not really knowing what I was going to do but at least I was here. Right?

_Wrong_

I clenched my eyes shut and wiped a hand down my face. I let out a breath and really thought.

_What on earth do I want from this girl? _

_**You want to know how she can see you for one and the next is how she was in your house.**_

_You actually think she's pretty and you're craving attention and you know Hermione never screws up a potion. You would have slept like a log if that was Hermione's potion._

_What if you think she's really pretty, not just a shag? And Hermione could have got it wrong just this once._

_**Call it what you want but you don't know what love is and Hermione's NEVER wrong.**_

_I'm going to have to agree_

"Oh god. Now I'm talking to myself"

"Yes it did seem like you were having a bit of an internal battle there"

I let out a squawk of surprise and swivelled to my right. There was 'Muggle girl' sitting on a stack of crates, swinging her legs back and forth, peering right through my magic and mocking me...MOCKING ME! Ha!

"How? What? When? Gaaah"

She snickered at my confused state.

"Use your words"

"W-when did you get here?"

"Oh just before when you were talking to that other guy."

_Harry? She could see Harry?_

"You know, medium height, brown hair, glasses"

She said motioning Harry's description with her hands.

She obviously thought I was confused about talking to harry. I frowned and fiddled with my robes, straightening them and getting my composure back. She cocked an eyebrow like she did yesterday and waited for my response. I turned to face her fully, ready to interrogate her until she cried but alas nothing came out of my mouth.

"It's not very attractive when you leave your mouth hanging open like that"

Instantly I shut my mouth and she laughed. I couldn't help but be taken aback by her comfort being around someone like me, someone who looks more evil then good, someone who has killed so many people, someone who is a wizard.

"And didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare? Draco, again, use your words."

Instantly my mind snapped back into the suspicious and cautious state it should have been in a few minutes ago.

"How do you know my name?"

Her eyes narrowed and she took on a look of great concentration. Suddenly a stupid smile spread across her face that I couldn't help scowl at. She was still mocking me, but then she spoke.

"Can't answer that, next question" she said cheekily

I growled lightly at her joking manner.

"What's your name?"

She looked at me and smirked.

"You ask the worst questions Mr. Malfoy, next question"

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms over my chest. How on earth was I supposed to get through to this woman?

Suddenly a smirk of my own took place on my face.

_Magic_

I peered at her and flicked my index finger slightly. Suddenly she erupted into laughter.

"You think you can get me to talk by magic? I assure you, I wouldn't make it that easy"

I scoffed at her arrogant statement

"So you're a witch?"

She let out a sigh of frustration, for reasons that were beyond me.

"No I'm not unless you would have realised by now don't you think?" The woman Jumped off the crates and leaned on them casually, her face passive.

"So you're a squib?"

She let out a groan of frustration, putting her head in her hands and shaking her head. I scowled; Why not just tell me what I need to know instead of playing silly games?

"I'm not a squib you dunce." She stated, looking back to me once again

"I can see you for one and two, we are TALKING. Look I've had enough of the 21 questions. I don't know why you came to my shop, whether it was to seek me out or just get a book, I don't care, just leave me alone."

She shoved past me quite suddenly and I stumbled back, shocked, but I recovered quickly and caught her arm.

"Why were you in my house?" I queried searching her eyes for some sort of information.

She looked scared and for some reason that caught something in my chest.

We stood staring at each other for a few minutes before she opened her mouth again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Before I knew what was going on she had ripped her arm from my grip, slung her bag over her shoulder and jogged over to the book store.

I went to run after her when I felt something heat up in my robe pocket. I took out the coin that the order had used for communication and I cursed the blasted thing for interrupting me. I closed my eyes; waiting for the port key to activate and transport me to the place the order needed me most. And as I felt the world shift and move into blurry shapes and colours the only thing I could see was the way her eyes went from blue to brown when I caught her arm.


End file.
